sky, sun, and lots of clouds
by aries trash
Summary: New girl, new emotions. Old relationship, new emotions. Anyway, emotions run wild and someone gets a completely unexpected surprise.
1. painful memories

**disclaimer: **I don't own Summerland, unfortunately. So anything relating to Summerland, I don't own. Anything not relating to Summerland, I do own.

**A/N:** This is my first Summerland fanfic. So please bear with me. Anyway, I hope you all like it.

* * *

**sky, sun, and lots of clouds**

**Summary:** Katy gets sent to Playa Linda to live with her grandparents. There, she meets Bradin. Bradin falls for her, but doesn't understand her negative attitude. That's until he finds out that they share a lot in common. Nikki and Cameron do a little community service. Emotions run wild, Cameron tells Nikki how he really feels, and someone gets a completely unexpected surprise.

* * *

**painful memories **

"Miss? I suggest that you put your tray in the upright position and buckle up now. We'll be landing in thirty minutes." Our flight attendant told me.

"Okay" I responded.

"Thank you." She said and walked to the back of the plane.

Ah, the plane. The Continental Airline that I am sitting in along with 100 and something others, heading to California. Seriously, out of all the places in the world, they had to send me to my grandparents' house, in CALIFORNIA! See, this is what happens when I neglect to stay with my aunt, back at home in New York. Well, this is to all those evil people at social services, FUCK YOU. Okay, I let that out. Now I normally don't curse, but this is complete bullshit. California? I mean, _come on_!Do I not, _like_, have other relatives that actually live in NY? I mean, I hate my aunt and she obviously hates me too. People who hate each other that much can never live peacefully together; it's just the law.

* * *

By the time I got there I was all dazed out; not seriously jet-lagged, but dazed out. I got up and retrieved my bags from the over head compartments, and jetted out of the plane into the terminal. I was practically dying to get out of there. Now if it's one thing about me, I'm very impatient. But in a good way. I lack attention and get restless easily. When something's boring, I drop it and start doing something else. One would say that I'm a very eager person. 

There were a lot of people waiting when I entered the terminal. My gate was so packed that it was hard to move. I managed to find my way to the end of the waiting area, so that I could look around for my grandparents. I climbed on one of the seats so I could see over the heads of the millions of people, way taller than me. Yes, I am short. I'm like 5'2...I'm tiny. Yeah, go ahead and laugh. I finally spotted my grandmother and some other, younger woman. They waved when they saw me. I jumped off of the seat and walked toward them, _dragging_ my bags over.

"Hi!" My grandmother yelled to me, as I was walking toward her.

"Here we go again." I said to myself.

"Hey Cathy! How are you?" My grandmother said.

"It's Katy, grandma!" I said.

"I'm just joshing you!" She said, with a laugh.

"I'm fine." I told her.

"Okay" My grandmother said. "Let's go get the rest of your bags." And the three of us made my way toward the luggage claim.

* * *

"We're here." My grandmother said, when we finally entered her beach house in the little community of Playa Linda. I've always hated her beach house, ever since I was little. I don't rightly know why I hated it so much, but I did. I never really got along with the other kids who lived here either. They all found me to be strange–I don't know. Anyway, I never really enjoyed my time spent here; I usually moped around in the backyard, which is the beach, and read or play on my guitar. I try to avoid the skate park, the sports center, and definitely the mall. Oh yeah, and about the beach; I'm petrified of the ocean. So basically I get extremely bored. 

"Let us sit." The younger woman said, motioning my grandmother and me to the couch. I looked at her. "Katy, how are you? Really."

"I fine, _really_." I told her in my I'm-hating-every-bit-of-this voice.

"You'll be living here now, you know." The woman said. "By the way, my name is Ms. Anderson. I work for social services. I'll be monitoring you as well as your living environment. You sure you're okay?"

"_I'm fine_!"

"You know, you're very lucky. Most kids whose parents have died don't have relatives to go to. Most go to an orphanage and go through foster care." Blah, blah, blah. And she went on. "Now, I especially want you to be able to talk to me, about _anything_ that's on your mind, and _everything_."

"Uh...okay." I told her.

"Good." She said, smiling. "Okay, you can go upstairs to your room now, if you want. I have to talk to your grandmother."

With that, I went upstairs to my room, the room I always stay in when I come visit my grandparents. As I headed to my room, I passed by my grandfather, playing with the picture frames on the wall.

"Hi grandpa." I said.

"Oh, hi Katy." He said, coming over to me and giving me a hug. "Nice to see you. It really is."

He went back to what he was doing and I turned the knob of the door and went into my room. The room looked awesomely cool, like it always did. The walls were painted alizarin crimson (my favorite color) and the furniture matched perfectly. It was like walking into one of those rooms you see in those house decorating catalogs. The theme, of course was music. In black paint, music notes were painted as a border dividing the ceiling from the wall. However, the best part of the whole room was the red vintage electric guitar hanging there on the wall above my bed.

I remember so vividly, remodeling my room. It was six years ago, when I was ten. My mother went crazy remodeling this house, and it wasn't even her house. But my grandparents were cool about it. We had so much fun painting everything. The best part though, was when my dad took me to some guitar store and got me that red vintage electric guitar that hangs there on my wall. Man, I miss them so much.

Anyway, after reminiscing on the past for a while, I became utterly tired. So I laid down on my bed and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. can she be more obvious?

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own Summerland, unfortunately. So anything relating to Summerland, I don't own. Anything not relating to Summerland, I do own.

* * *

**can she be more obvious?**

"Good morning Katy." My grandmother said, when I went downstairs to the kitchen, already dressed, to see my grandfather still in his pjs, reading the newspaper.

"Morning." I said, while getting a glass of orange juice.

"So, what are you doing today?" My grandmother asked me.

"Uh, _nothing_." I told her.

"Oh." She said, obviously offended by my sarcasm.

"I mean, what is there to do?" I asked.

"Oh, lots of things dear!"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, you can go to the beach." My grandmother said.

"I hear the boardwalk is lively this year." My grandfather added.

"Ugh. You know I'm going to get lost. I don't know my way aro–" I was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"Oh, could you get that dear?" My grandmother asked me.

"Sure," I said and walked over to the door.

I opened the door and there stood some guy around my age, taller than me, of course, hands in his pocket looking up at the sky. "Uh, can I help you?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me. His shiny ocean blue eyes piercing at me through his dirty blond hair. "Yeah." He said. "Sorry, but no one was answering the front door."

"Oh, it's okay." My grandmother said from inside the kitchen.

"Nikki!" The guy yelled across the street. A minute later, a girl with shoulder length brown hair came running to the door. She was young, younger than me, at least. She looked fourteen.

"Hi!" She said. "Um, I'm Nikki and I'm here to see Mr. and Mrs. Manson?"

"Oh!" My grandmother said, coming to the door. "You must be Nikki! Vern! She's here!"

I looked at my grandmother.

"Oh, Katy this is Nikki. She's doing the adopt a grandparent program for community service." My grandmother told me. "Oh, but where's the boy? Cameron, is his name?"

"He should be here in a few minutes." Nikki said.

"Okay." My grandmother said. Then looking at the blond haired guy she asked Nikki, "and who's this?"

"Oh, this is just my brother, Bradin." Nikki said.

"Hi." Bradin said.

"Oh hello!" my grandmother said.

"Uh, grandma? Don't you think you should invite them in?" I asked.

"Oh yes, yes!"

"Yeah, I guess I'll just go." Bradin said.

"Nonsense. Come in, stay." My grandmother said.

"Naw, it okay. I just came to drop Nikki off." He said looking at me. "I have to go anyway. I'm meeting some friends at the beach."

"Oh." My grandmother said. I turned to go to my room. "Katy?"

"Yes?" I said, turning slowly around.

"Weren't you going to the boardwalk today?" My grandmother asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well seeing how you don't know how to get there, maybe Bradin here will be willing to show you."

Dear God! She did not just say that, did she?

I looked at Bradin. He smiled.

Oh God, she did.

"Sure, yeah." Bradin said. "My pleasure."

My grandmother looked at me.

"_Okay_!" I told my grandmother. "Hold on a sec." I told Bradin and went to my room to get my square black and red threaded messenger bag, my parents got me from China that I never leave _anywhere _without. "Okay." I said, my grandmother handing me the keys from the counter. "What's this?"

"This is just in case your grandfather and I go outside ourselves with Nikki and Cameron."

"That's if he ever gets here." Nikki muttered.

"Don't sweat it, Nikki." Bradin said. "He's here."

"Finally!" Nikki said.

"Hey." Cameron said. "Why is everyone by the door?"

"Because they were leaving!" my grandmother said, pushing me out of the house. "Bye." My grandmother waved and closed the door in my face.

"Uh!" I squeaked.

Bradin laughed.

I gave him the evil eye.

He stopped. "So, shall we?"

"Do I have a choice?"


	3. Rosie and Lila meet again

**disclaimer: **I don't own Summerland, unfortunately. So anything relating to Summerland, I don't own. Anything not relating to Summerland, I do own.

**A/N:** I just want to say Thank You to those who reviewed my story. Hopefully this turns out to be a good one and I hope you all enjoy. Now to the story!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Rosie and Lila meet again

It was hot outside. Too hot. I knew I should've changed; at least taken off this black shirt I was wearing. Black does attract the sun. Anyway, I was wearing the bikini my mother bought me, so if I take my shirt off I wouldn't seem like such a loser. Then again, my bikini is black, so the sun would quite possibly still be beaming down on me. Good God, do I not ever learn?

I'll just keep my shirt on; it's not like I was going into the water anyway. I feel extremely weird though, and not to mention hot, wearing these jeans...which happen to be one of my favorite pair of jeans. Although, I'm probably going to feel even weirder, when I have thousands of surfers eyeing my black T-shirt with a little anime Goth girl, holding an umbrella, and the words saying, "The clouds will come out tomorrow" on it.

Wow. I am a loser.

"I'm going to head into the surf shop for a sec." Bradin told me. "You can come with or wait for me here, your choice."

"Uh.." I said, looking around. There weren't many people standing around. And I'd probably stand out like a sore thumb.

"On second thought," Bradin started. "You should come with me."

I followed Bradin along the beach to a little–yet not too little–surf shop. Ah, surfing. Now that I was here, in California, I was hoping to learn how to surf. But then when I think about it, I shiver. I'm so completely and utterly petrified of the ocean. I mean, when I go to beaches I don't go in the water. I just walk along the shore. The highest the water has ever reached were my knees, and to me, that's high.

"Cute shirt, by the way." Bradin said.

"Oh, thanks." I said looking down at it.

"Though not a happy saying for us surfers on it." He added. "We like sun, not much rain."

I looked up at him.

He smiled.

Anyway we arrived at the little–yet not to little–surf shop. There were, of course, plenty of surfers standing around outside of it. Most of them greeted Bradin, and looked, _strangely_ at the Goth looking girl in jeans, walking next to him. Yes, I look Goth-ish, although I really am not. First, I dyed my hair dark red, seeing how my mother was a blond and my father had brown hair. Basically I inherited–from my parents–a mixture of blond and brown hair, creating a dirty blonde look–which eventually became all brown–in which I hated. Since I despised the yucky brownness of it all, I dyed my hair dark red–or auburn, if you will–which I love, seeing how my favorite color is alizarin crimson, and so I wouldn't feel out of place while hanging out with Jade, who is, in fact, a Goth.

Now secondly, I'm from the city. Right now, the whole east coast is undergoing heavy rain showers, in which never seem to stop. This meaning there has been no sun, so I have no tan and am pale. The porcelain of my skin and the bloody red of my hair create severe contrast and make me stand out even more. My eyes are blueish green, however they do change color. Third, I'm wearing a black T-shirt with a little anime Goth girl, and the words of negativity written on it. Now just shoot me.

We entered the shop and I followed Bradin to the back. "Hey Bradin." A young woman with straight brown hair said. She looked like a real surfer girl–she was wearing short jean shorts and a light-blue bikini top. She looked very pretty.

"Hey Erika." Bradin said. "Oh, this is Katy."

"Yeah, know." She said. "I always see her with her parents when they come visit. How are they, by the way?"

"Fine" I said. What else was I supposed to say?

"Do you still not surf?" Erika asked me, curiously.

"Yep." I replied.

A frown spread across her face.

"Dude, you have to get over that." Erika said. "Surfing's fun."

"Well, I don't know how to swim, anyway." I told her. Both Erika and Bradin stared at me. "I never really learned. You know, living in the city, we don't go to the beach or pool to swim much."

"New York, right?" Erika asked me. I nodded. "It snows there in the winter, right?"

"Ye–yeah." I stuttered.

"Sucks." Erika said. "Anyway, I've got to go. Jay needs me to go out and pick something up. You two have fun."

"Later." Bradin said.

"Bye."

"So, yeah. I'm going to go to the backroom for a minute. Be back soon. I promise." Bradin said.

"It's fine." I told him. With a smile he ran to the back.

* * *

"Thanks!" Bradin yelled, coming back to me, grabbing my wrist and guiding me through the mass amount of people. 

"Bradin! Over here!" Some guy with shaggy light brown hair yelled to us.

"What's up Travis?" Bradin asked the shaggy haired guy when we manage to get to him.

"Nothing much." Travis replied. I could see his eyes lingering toward me.

"Where's Lucas?" Bradin asked.

"Over there," Travis said, pointing. "With _Callie_."

"Damn. Why?" Bradin asked.

"Dude, he's like gaga over her." Travis said.

"Hum...how nice." Bradin said.

"Dude, who's the _chick_?" Travis asked.

"I'm not a _chick_." I told Travis, sharply. "Don't call me a _chick_."

"Ooo, tough one."

"Travis, cut the crap." Bradin said.

"No, really. Who is she?" Travis asked again. "I think I've seen her around."

"Travis, this is Katy. Katy, Travis." Bradin said.

"Katy, you live here?" Travis asked.

Hum...now why would I live here? "For now." I told him.

"For now? Like visiting?" Travis asked me, yet another question.

"Sort of like visiting. I'm staying with my grandparents for probably a year or so."

"Oh. Well, have you visited before?" Travis asked.

"Yes, I've visited before." I told him. "And to answer your next question, which is 'how many times have I visited before,' I'd say, 'I don't know, ever since I was six?'"

"Well, you haven't known Bradin long then." Travis said.

"Yes, I haven't known him long. That's of course if an hour and a half counts as knowing a person long." I told Travis.

"Oh. Man, where have I seen you before?" Travis asked himself.

"Travis, stop interrogating her." Bradin said.

"Okay, dude, _chill_." Travis said. "Just welcoming her." Turning to me and throwing his arms out, "nice to meet you. Welcome!"

"You're such a _tard_." I told him, honestly. Bradin laughed.

"Well, thank you." Travis said. "And you happen to be very pretty."

"Thank you." I said and laughed myself.

"C'mon." Bradin said to me. "We'll be back." Bradin told Travis.

"Take your time!" Travis yelled to us, as we walked toward Lucas.

"Don't mind Travis." Bradin said. "He's an ass anyway."

"I think he's cool." I told him. And I did. I don't know why I, but I thought Travis was cool. It was just my gut instinct, I guess.

"He is cool. He's just an ass too." Bradin said.

"Okay."

"Lucas!" Bradin called out to _The Lucas_.

"Dude!" Lucas responded. We walked up to Lucas and the girl named Callie.

"No wonder all he's gaga over her; she's innocently cute." I whispered to Bradin.

Bradin gave out a laugh, "yeah, she is."

Indeed, Callie was pretty, what with her long brown hair and light brown eyes. Somehow I seemed to remember her. It was like I've seen her before; like I knew her before then. I just don't know when or where we've met, but we've met. I had a gut feeling that we've met.

"Dude, what's up?" Lucas asked Bradin. "Haven't seen you around lately?"

"That's because I've been working, I told you." Bradin said.

"Hey Bradin." Callie said.

"Hey Callie." Bradin said, awkwardly. "Oh, Lucas," he paused, "_Callie_, this is Katy. Katy, Lucas and Callie."

"Hi." I said.

"Katy? _Katy Manson_?" Callie asked.

I looked up. "You know each other?" Bradin asked me.

The hell I know her! I remember now. It was a stupid school project...some pen pal thing. We were pen pals. We finally met when my parents flew her into New York. That was before the accident.

"_Rosie_?" I said, excitedly.

"Oh my god!" Callie said.

"AHHH!" We both screamed as we hugged each other.

Bradin and Lucas covered their ears.

"Rosie?" Lucas asked.

"_Lila_!" Callie said.

"Well, I guess you have met before." Bradin said, answering his own question.

"Yeah, in some alternate reality." Lucas added.

Callie smacked Lucas in the back of his head with her hand. "No, you doosh!"

"We were pen pals." I told them. "We had pen names."

"Yeah. Mine was Rosie, and Katy's was Lila." Callie added.

"Cool." Lucas said.

"Yeah," Callie started. "Look Lucas, we can talk later. I actually have to run off. My mother needs me for something."

"Okay." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry Katy." she said, turning to me. "We'll talk later though, I pinky promise."

"It's cool." I told her.

"Yeah, I'll get your info from Bradin, here." Callie said. "He seems to know you well already."

"Callie..." Bradin started.

"I'm just kidding. But I will get the info. Okay, later." Callie said. "See ya Katy...Bradin...Lucas." Then she walked away.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Bradin, Travis, Lucas, and some other guys went surfing and I sat on a huge rock, watching them. It was pretty cool watching them, the first thirty minutes, but after that it was pretty boring. I was so relieved when Bradin and Lucas (the last to get out of the water) got dress and were ready to go. Of course I could've gone back to my grandparents' house on my own, that's only if I knew how to get back there...without getting lost. 

"Hey," Bradin said, walking toward me. "You waited?"

"Well, what else should I have done?" I asked him.

"You should've gone home." Bradin said, high-fiving Lucas as he walked by.

"Yeah, I _could've_ gone back to my grandparents' house, that's of course, if I only knew how." I told Bradin, smiling.

"Nah.," Bradin started. "Don't tell me you've been visiting your grandparents' house here since you were six and you don't even know how to get back to their house?"

"Well, I never actually left the house...by myself before. I always had someone with me, to guide me." I told him.

"Why was that?"

"I have a really bad, no _horrible_ sense of direction." I said.

Bradin laughed.

"Hey! It's not funny!"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

* * *

We walked in silence the rest of the way, that was until Bradin asked, "where are your parents?" he paused. "I mean, I haven't met them yet, and I didn't see them at the house." 

I was silent for a minute. "Oh. Um...they're not here."

"Oh." Bradin blurted out. "So, you're staying with your grandparents because your parents are away?"

"You could say that." I told him.

"What?" Bradin laughed. "So they're away?"

"Yeah." I said. "On a business trip."

"Oh, cool." He said. "Where?"

"Oh, Japan." I lied.


	4. Ice Queen: Ruler of the Squeaking Mice

**Disclaimer: **Once again I do not own Summerland. I do, however own do own the new, original characters (ie. Katy, Mr. & Mrs. Manson, etc.)

**A/N:** Yay! I'm happy. You guys are reviewing and I'm happy. Thanks to Bree, Kandycane333, Summerland Chick, SummerShelby, little-dreamcatcher, and Dramagrl for reviewing, you have all made me happy!

* * *

**Ice Queen: Ruler of the Squeaking Mice**

"So, what's the deal with you and Lucas?" I asked Callie, one day while we were on the beach watching the guys, as usual, surfing.

"I don't know, friends." She told me.

"Friends? Just _friends_?"

She looked at me.

I gave her the stare.

"Okay, maybe more than just friends." She told me quietly.

"You mean you guys are going out?" I asked. "Since when?"

"Well, since the first day I saw you."

"What? That was two weeks ago!"

"Yeah, well..." she started.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked.

"Because," Callie started. "We didn't want anyone to know."

"You didn't want people to know?" I restated.

"Yeah, well maybe not everyone, just..." She stopped.

I finished her sentence for her, "Bradin."

She looked out at the ocean where Lucas and Bradin were surfing, then back at me. "Yeah."

We sat in silence for a while.

"So what was the deal with you and Bradin?" I asked, curiously.

"Um...well we hooked up, went out, and then broke up. The end."

"Okay..." I said. I got up from the rock I was sitting on and propped myself in the sand. The sand felt so warm against my bare skin. I took my sandal off and wiggled my toes in the sand. Oh, and I think I've learned...well, with the help of Callie. I'm wearing a white tank top and short jean shorts. I feel so proud!

"So, what's the deal with you and Bradin?" Callie asked, mocking me.

I rolled my eyes at her. She laughed.

"Nothing." I told her. "We're just friends."

"Friends who do everything together." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." I said.

"Sorry," she said laughing.

"He's just being nice. That's all."

"I think a little too nice." Callie said.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." She told me.

"Bradin likes me?" I asked.

"I don't know." Callie said.

"Oh, come on!"

"What?" Callie asked. "I honestly don't know. I'm just assuming seeing how he looks at you, takes every second out of his day to be with you...oh, I wouldn't doubt he's being super nice for a reason."

"Right..."

"Oh, and think you're enjoying every bit of it." She told me.

"Yeah, keep thinking that." I told her.

"I will." Callie smiled. "So, what are we doing today."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What are the four of us going to do today, after they get out of the water?"

"Oh, I don't know." I said. "Maybe show you guys how life is in New York?"

"Sounds fun."

Ten minutes later, we spotted Lucas and Bradin coming in. They were unaware that Callie and I were walking in their direction. When they planted their boards in the sand, they went back into the shallow water, talking about something, looking out into the sea. When their backs were turned, I took my sandals off, and with them in my hand, I ran up and jumped on Bradin's back.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi." Bradin said, grabbing onto my arms that were wrapped around his neck. Bradin turned around, so I was able to see Callie running up to us.

"Ooo, the water's cold." Callie said, taking off her sandals and walking into the water.

I jumped off of Bradin.

"Yeah, it is." Bradin said. That was when he started splashing me.

"Ah!" I squeaked. The water was freezing! I splashed back.

Callie and Lucas moved away from us. From the corner of my eye, I saw Callie start splashing Lucas.

"Oh, Callie, you're so going down!" Lucas said, and Callie started running the other direction. Lucas ran after her.

"Bradin!" I yelled. "No, come on Bradin. Not my clothes! Or my hair!"

I'm such a loser, I know.

"Katy, your hair is already wet." Bradin laughed.

"So?" I asked. He splashed me. I turned away.

I was about to splash him back when he took me by the waist and sat me on his lap in the water.

"Ugh!" I squeaked, yet again.

"You sound like a little mouse." Bradin said, still holding me. "It's cute."

"It's freezing!"

"Yeah." Bradin said. He started to lower my back into the water.

"Bradin..." I laughed. "Bradin! No, come on. The water's cold."

Then before I knew it, he lowered his head and kissed me. Seriously, it was out of nowhere. He just kissed me. It felt warm.

"I–it's cold." I shivered.

"Yeah." He said lifting me up. He stood up and then helped me up. We both walked back to where our stuff was. To our left, Lucas and Callie were running toward us.

"You guys ready to go?" Bradin asked them.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

I looked at Callie who was still dry. Then I looked at me.

I was dripping.

"Here." Bradin said, handing me his towel. "Take it."

I took his towel and wrapped it around me.

"Yeah, so why don't you guys go get changed," Callie said, "and Katy and I are gonna head to my house, which is right up the hill, so that Katy could change. We'll meet you at the entrance of the boardwalk."

"You're going to wear Callie's clothes?" Lucas asked me.

"No you doosh." Callie said. "She has her stuff at my house."

"Okay." And with that, Lucas and Bradin headed in one direction, while Callie and I headed to her house.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know! It's a short chapter, but I was overcomed by a severe case of writer's block, so I didn't know what to write...anyway, as you can see I just cut to the chase. Anyway, I hoped you all liked. And thanks again for your reviews! 


End file.
